Catch a Falling Feather
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Will wakes up in the infirmary to find a lot of things have changed in his absence. Tag for Kali Pt2


**Catch a Falling Feather**

**Category**: Angst/Freindship with a hint of fluff...

**Pairing**: Helen/Will

**Summary**: Will wakes up in the infirmary to find a lot of things have changed in his absence. Tag for Kali Pt2

**Warnings**: Contains spoilers for Kali.

**Disclaimer**: Own nadda, zip and zilch!

**Authors Notes**: Again, another little filler that popped into my head! Why is it one shots always take precedence over the longer stories I'm working on when they take more time than chapters? Does that happen to anyone else?

* * *

A haze of confusion clouded Will's thoughts as his mind slowly seeped back into consciousness. It felt like he'd been asleep for years but testing the movement of his limbs, he found them to be strangely rejuvenated not stiff and sluggish like he'd expected.

Prying his eyes open, he took a moment to recognise the familiar surroundings of the Sanctuary's infirmary. He had no clue as to how he'd arrived or even what had happened but he felt strangely at peace, surrounded by an air of calmness, until Henry's concerned features filled his vision. Without warning his stomach dropped, perturbed by the anxiety written across his friends face. Whatever was troubling him it was palpable, defined by the large bags circling his eyes.

Studying them further he noticed a tiny amount of hope reflected as Henry's tired voice breathed out in relief, "you're awake, thank god."

Will pushed himself up surprised by the tangle of tubes encasing his body, "Henry, what's going on?" He started pulling at the mess, dislodging various bit's of pieces as he waited for his friend to explain but the silence was deafening and he stopped fidgeting, trying to place the man's expression.

His jaw was set in a hesitant manner, almost like he didn't know where to start, and Will's mind instinctively jumped to what he felt was the easiest question. "Where's Magnus?"

Henry's gaze flickered awkwardly as he stepped a little closer, "what's the last thing you remember?"

Will didn't miss the subtle change in context but let it slide, trying to recall the answer. Everything in his mind was an indistinguishable mess; flashes and images that made no sense and the name Kali echoed strongly. He knew they'd been in Mumbai, investigating a murder but everything beyond that scattered into randomness. There was a women with deep chocolate hair, was she Kali? He could picture her clearly but couldn't ascertain why.

Opening his mouth to respond, he shook his head, failing miserably at the task.

"You became a herald to Kali, earth's most powerful abnormal," Henry explained seeing him struggle, "the two of you were psychically connected but the physical link was removed and your body shut down. You've been out of commission for nearly two months."

Will's eye's widened struggling to take in the information. "But I feel fine, better than that... I feel great." It was true, he'd never felt so replenished in his life and he couldn't fathom having been unconscious for such an extended period of time.

Henry nodded, not doubting the claim. He and Magnus had been working on a few different theories that were unsubstantiated but still quite intriguing.

"There was a rare spider using your body as a host to allow the connection." He gestured with his arm, retelling the story, "when it was removed it released toxins sending your organs into shut down. We believe the psychic link kept you alive and your body healed in the time it took to recapture Kali, only problem, we couldn't be sure about your mental state given she's now asleep on the bottom of the ocean."

"Well I'm awake now, that's got to be a good thing right?" Will interjected, watching his reaction carefully.

"It's definitely not a bad thing." A smile graced Henry's lips for what felt like the first time in months, "want to hear the coolest part?" We're relatively sure as long nothing happens to Kali, you're due to live another couple hundred of years."

Will's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the comment. There were a hundred questions swirling around his head about the how's and why's but as insightful as Henry's knowledge appeared, he really wanted to speak with an expert on the matter. "Can I see Magnus, is she around?"

Henry's face fell and Will was suddenly overcome by a wave of fear, "what's going on? Is she okay?"

He let out a long sigh, wishing he had a better answer to respond with but unfortunately Will needed to hear the truth. "While you were... _incapacitated_, things got a little complicated. Kali caused a lot of damage, a lot of people were hurt and the Doc was put on trial."

Henry visibly cringed, remembering the ordeal, "once they realised destroying the most powerful abnormal on earth was a mistake they found her not guilty on all accounts but there was still a major play of trust in question." Another look of anguish passed over his face, "Will, she recanted her position as head of the Sanctuary network."

"_What!_" He bolted upright, finding the words hard to believe. "No, she wouldn't do that. This is _Magnus_ we're talking about."

"I know." Henry drew a shaky breath, recalling his own similiar reaction. Unfortunately no amount of trying to persuade her had proved futile. "It's like, I don't know..." he faltered, trying to place her stand on the matter. They'd all expected her to fight back, fire Wexford the real idiot behind the cause of destruction, but she'd submissively stepped down, handing him her role. "We all tried, even the other heads didn't agree with the decision but she didn't care. It's like she just gave up."

"Where is she?" Will dismantled the last of the equipment still attached to his body, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "please Henry, I need to see her."

He couldn't deny the request and nodded, helping Will to stand, "okay, come with me."

After wavering for a moment, Will straightened up and followed him out of the room. He was surprised when they changed direction from the route to her office but remained silent, taking in the unusual stillness of the corridors. It was as if everyone was in a state of mourning, even Sally bowed her head sorrowfully as they passed the mermaid's enclosure.

"She's in the labs?" Will questioned, recognising the familiar path they were taking.

"Been down here for weeks," Henry commented, coming to a stop outside one of the doors."Won't tell anyone what she's working on, not even the big guy."

Will nodded, taking a deep breath, "okay, well... wish me luck?"

A tight smile played on Henry's lips as he patted Will's arm in sympathy.

Not to be deterred by the lack of enthusiasm, Will knocked on the door watching the man retreat back down the hall.

After receiving no response, he turned the handle, pushing it open, "_Magnus_?" He spotted her immediately, staring down into a large Microscope, and his heart skipped a beat as she glanced up meeting his gaze.

Shock, confusion and then another emotion he couldn't determine flashed through her eyes but the fire quickly died, replaced by an unfamiliar emptiness.

It wasn't the only change he had a hard time associating with her. She wasn't just stressed or overworked as he'd seen her hundreds of times before, but physically drained. Her usually immaculate hair hung limply, pulled back in a careless ponytail and her face was pale, contrasting the dark rings that lined her eyes. The lab coat that used to fit perfectly hung loosely over her body and he wondered how it was possible to appear so frail and still be standing.

"_Hey_." He spoke softly, moving to stand by her side but she didn't falter. Even her face remained impassive as her fingers mechanically continued their task.

"Will, It's good to see you."

He frowned, feeling a sense of unease crawl through his veins. Whatever she was doing, it involved a syringe filled with blood and he swallowed nervously, trying to provoke a reaction from the withdrawn women. "What are you working on?"

"A cure for my longevity." The response slipped from her mouth with ease, despite the fact he knew she was only admitting it for the first time.

For whatever reason, she was testing him and he tapped the bench nodding slightly, "how's that going for you?"

She placed a slide of blood under the microscope, adjusting the magnification as she peered into the lens, "thus far I've been unsuccessful, it's a rather difficult process."

"I can tell." He glanced around, eyeing the lab. It was littered with pieces of equipment and pages of notes suggesting she was still a long way off, something he was grateful for. "I'll admit, I'm a little relieved."

Her voice was terse as she scribbled down a new piece of information, "I'm sorry to say you're the only one harbouring that feeling."

The speed of his hand was quicker than rational thought as he reached out grasping her arm, and for a split second he was terrified she might react violently, but the the doubts soon eased. Whatever had happened, however broken she appeared to be, underneath that shell was a women he trusted with his life.

"Magnus talk to me, what's going on?"

He half expected a brush off but her eyes bore into his soul with more honesty than he thought he could stand.

"I've had enough." The words were hollow as she lent against the bench top, fixating on a point of nothingness in the small room."I'm tired of watching people die, of always living through to the next day because no matter how I try or fight, in the end I only lose more. I can't do it any more, I _won't_."

Will let his hand fall from her arm, the confession tugging painfully in his chest. He wanted to argue, remind her how strong she was, that her work wasn't in vane but the comforts seemed to fall short. Any way he looked at it, she didn't deserve the pain of outliving everyone she cared about time and time again.

"You're right," he admitted hesitantly, "and if this is truly what you want to do, I won't try and stop you."

"But?" She questioned, daring him to continue. If he was trying to play her, it wouldn't work. Guilt stemmed from compassion and she no longer cared enough to harbour either of those emotions.

Will merely shook his head, "there isn't one. I might not agree but I think you've earned the right to make this decision."

In less time than it took to breathe, she realised her undoing had come in the most elegant form possible; _acceptance_. It was human nature to judge, to fight without full comprehension of circumstances and while she'd once thought it was necessary to instill a different view, life's cruelties had withered away her determination. She'd wanted to give up, stop trying to redeem the world of it's ignorance but Will's simple gesture, an act born entirely out of selflessness, gave her renewed hope.

She would _never_ stop caring.

Her heart might be damaged but it was still there, buried beneath a wall of self preservation and as usual Will had uncovered it, tearing through the devastation with less weight than a falling feather. He was her salvation, the last draw of strength when there was nothing left and it terrified her.

"_Magnus_?"

The concern in his voice was palpable and it was only then she realised she was crying.

Will felt an immense amount of relief as she turned into his arms and he pulled her firmly against his chest, welcoming the contact. He wasn't sure exactly what had transpired, even if his words had been the cause, but obviously something had changed her mind and he was grateful for the small mercy.

Clutching his shirt, she sobbed harder against the soaked fabric and he lowered them gently to the ground, scared she might collapse from the physical exertion.

Shifting them carefully against the back wall, he held her tightly too scared to make further comment. Clearly she needed the release and he was happy to oblige, absently stroking her hair in a comforting fashion. When the sobs eventually died down, he risked trying to lighten the mood with a small smile, "I take it this means you did miss me?"

Had embarrassment not been the foremost thought on her mind, she might have laughed at the comment but she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of awkwardness that stirred within her. "I apologise Will," she sucked in a breath, trying to pull away from his hold, "the last thing you need right now is to be burdened."

"_Hey_," he stopped the movement, growing serious, "you will _never_ be a burden to me. Whatever is going on, however you choose to deal, it's not something you have to go through alone. I'm right here, apparently for the next two hundred years give or take, so you better get used to sharing the load."

This time she allowed a slight smile, wiping the moisture from her eyes. They still didn't know the exact effect of Kali's influence on his body but the assumptions were, in the very least, intriguing possibilities. "Would you do me a favour?" She asked, finding her voice with a little more confidence.

He nodded, "of course, anything."

"Have Henry arrange a meeting with the other heads of the Sanctuary for tomorrow afternoon. There are some recent decisions I wish to discuss."

This time he let her pull free, helping her up as they both rose to full height. The familiar spark had returned to her eyes and he'd didn't think he'd ever felt so relieved in his entire life. "Sure, that it?"

"Yes, however..." she turned, starting to clear away the loose papers cluttering up the small space, "I haven't discussed this project with anyone and given the fact it will no longer be followed through, I don't really see any need to bring it to further attention."

"Noted, my lips are sealed." He watched her carefully for a moment then reached out, halting her effort to clean up. She instantly found his gaze, trying to read the intention behind his actions, and he let out a sigh unable to find the right words to describe his feelings.

He wanted to tell her everything.

Convey his relief, offer reassurance, erase the pain from the last few months but more than that he wanted to kiss her senseless, showing her exactly, just how much he cared. He wasn't even sure there _were _words to describe it and so, deciding the declaration would probably be inappropriate, he placed a soft kiss against her temple instead.

"Try and get some rest okay? You look like hell."

Her heart fluttered at the gesture and she immediately missed the contact as he broke away to follow her request. For some reason, she felt inclined to return the favour. Sleep had been an inconvenience in the recent months but all of a sudden she felt exhausted and welcomed the silent bliss.

Packing up the last of her things, she moved to the door, pausing by the light switch.

It had been less than twenty-four hours that she'd stood in the exact same spot, clutching the cure to her longevity between trembling fingers, and praying for an answer to a question she couldn't even conceive. In the end she'd busied herself with menial tasks, _anything _so she wouldn't linger on the choice haunting her every breath.

Flicking her hand over the switch, she watched the room descend into darkness.

While she was still no closer to raising the question, there was at least something she was sure of; Will Zimmerman. The man no different form another in a crowd of billions and yet the only one to hold any bearing over her heart.

_He was her answer._


End file.
